Who's the Best er
by Tjin
Summary: Xander dresses as a rather... interesting character.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own BtVS or Babylon 5

--

Buffy stepped down onto the landing and watched as Xander stood still and he stared out the living room window of the Summers home. He had a slight smile on his face, as if he kept some hidden joke from the rest of the world while he watched the comings and goings of the Halloween inclined.

"Good evening, Miss Summers. Your dress is very… awe inspiring." Xander said in a shallow tone as he continued to stare out the window.

Blinking in shock Buffy finally grinned as she saw him glance into the reflection of the window with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Buffy asked as she took in the black uniform, complete with boots and gloves, the only point standing out from the dark clothes was a single badge on his left breast.

Turning to face her, Xander made a small bow. "I am called many things, most of them by Mister Garibaldi and most of them not very nice, but my friends simply call me Alfred." Xander said in the same tone that both mocked and assured at the same time. "Now if our little ghost will come down the stairs I'm sure we can get on our way."

"Hate to disappoint you Alfy but tonight Willow 's dressing as..." Buffy announced as her friend stepped down to stand beside her in her ghost costume. " Casper ." Buffy finished with a sigh.

"An amazing distinction, Miss Summers. Miss Rosenberg, a very impressive BOO you have there" Xander said as Willow bounced under the cloth.

"You Got it." Willow squeaked as Xander simply nodded.

Looking between the two, Buffy finally voiced her confusion. "I don't get it, who is he?" she asked as the two females walked down to stand beside their dark haired friend.

With a sigh, Xander hung his head as the three walked out towards the school. "His name is Alfred Bester and he's only one of the best villains ever created. How can you not know about Babylon 5?"

It was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Well, never expected this one to be continued.

But here we are again treading this old ground in hopefully new ways.

Hope you all like it.

-Tjin

--

"Row Row Row your boat, gently down the stream."

Spike looked up from the terrified Slayer he was gloating over and stared at the boy that had been helping his Sire for most of the night. "What the bloody hell are you singing boy?" Spike growled as the boy looked up from where the micro demons where holding him.

"Just a little song I learned a… long time ago." The boy explained casually as he watched the self described 'Big Bad' continue to harass the idiot flat scan he had been trying to protect all night.

"Well would you mind stopping I'm trying to have a moment here." Spike said sarcastically as the dark dressed boy simply nodded his head and the only full powered member of the Scourge of Europe turned back to the Slayer.

"Did you know Vampires can't be affected by telepath's?"

Spike let out a long suffering sigh before turning back to the annoyance he had intended to kill after he finished off the slayer and gave him his best glare. "Yeah mate, everyone knows psychics can't touch us." Spike said as he tried to get back to his Monologue while he still could.

"Is that so? I didn't know that so I guess you were mistaken when you said everyone."

Spike let out a Snarl as he spun towards the boy. "Will you shut the bloody hell up and let me finish here?" He demanded as the boy seemed shocked at the demand.

After a moments consideration he simply nodded his head for the second time.

With a sigh of relief the Vampire turned back to the cowering Slayer with a smile. "Where were we." He asked rhetorically before leaning down to sink his fangs into her neck.

"Row Row Row your boat gently down the stream."

With a strangle scream Spike dropped the slayer and spun towards the boy with every intention of ripping him apart with his bare hands.

He stopped after a moment as he realized the boy's mouth was firmly shut with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Wha…" spike asked in confusion as he spun around slowly as more voices took up the chant.

As the moments passed more and more of the possessed children started the song as the vampire started to get concerned.

"While vampires are in fact immune to telepathic influence of any sorts the small beings surrounding us are not, and while not even the most powerful can control so many at one time. The fact is every one of them is being controlled by one being already." The boy said as he stood up and tugged his gloves back into position on his hand before clasping his hands behind his back and smirking at the vampire that had been causing him problems for the last several hours. "And as strong as that one being is it is spread out over a massive area meaning the localized strength actually reduces from a quantifiable P twelve rating to a rather sad P four. And I am more then capable of dealing with a P four."

Spike stared at the boy in fear as the last of his minions took up the chant and turned to him with completely emotionless faces.

As one the fifty plus minions he had recruited throughout the night smirked at the vampire.

Those smirking faces were the last thing Spike saw before the flood of micro demons swarmed over him and he was reduced to dust.

--

(Ethan's Costume Shop)

Giles smashed the bust in anger before looking back where is Ex-Friend lay and sneering at the empty space he had occupied.

--

(Next Morning: Sunnydale High)

"HARRIS! I want an explanation for…"

Buffy and Willow froze as the principles grating voice stopped in mid rant. Looking at each other they slowly peeked around the corner to see Principle Garfield Bartholomew Snyder staring at a dark dressed Xander Harris before swallowing and nodding.

"I see Mister Harris, please forgive me, I'll see that it's taken care of." Snyder said before turning around and walking down the hallway with a thoughtful expression on his face.

--

(Warehouse on the far side of Sunnydale.)

Drusilla sat rocking back and forth in the darkness as she tried to make sense of Miss Edith's Words.

//The Corp is Mother, The Corp is Father, The Corp is Mother, The Corp is Father, The Corp is Mother, The Corp is Father, The Corp is Mother, The Corp is Father.//

--

(A/N) Written in the hopes it jumps starts my muse, this story will probably not be continued (If anyone wants to use this as a jumping off point there welcome to do so.)

I hope you all enjoyed it and leave lots of bright shiny reviews for me to feed off of.

-Tjin


	3. Chapter 3

Watching as the light began to fade from the eyes of the young man he had failed to save, Alexander Bester frowned slightly before kneeling beside him and jerking his gloves off. In the years Alfred Bester had been a Psi-cop, he had sat in on more deathbed cases than anyone else before or since.

Placing his hand to the side of the dying man's head, Alexander focused his will into the fading light, as the last spark of life faded Alexander jerked back and allowed himself to smile.

Standing up, the one time Scooby picked the corpse up and quietly made his way into the gathering night.

*Bester*

Sitting in the library, the black and grey clad telepath watched over the corpse throughout the night as it lay within the weapons cage. He had little to fear of the body being discovered. In all fourteen people had entered the library throughout the evening and with a gentle telepathic nudge had completely disregarded the existence of the cold body sitting in the weapons cage.

Surprisingly enough, young Jonathan had given him the most trouble. With a near constant shifting mindscape, the boy was a natural at mental resistance. Enough so that Alexander had put the boy's name down in his registry for possible recruitment or at the very least, a candidate for a breeding program.

For a moment the old Alexander let his mind drift over the exact reasons why such a program was wrong before forcing the thought away. Perhaps a voluntary breeding program would be better. Certainly the odds of Jonathan turning down the offer of free sex were next to nil, no need to coerce when other, more morally acceptable options were available.

Turning his attention to the ledger he kept, Alexander went over the files and reports of the day, his stock options and business purchases were doing better than anticipated. While the idea of a psychic stock market gambler was not original he had certainly taken the idea and run with it. Currently he had command shares of nearly ten separate major companies all over the world, with a primary focus on cutting edge technology that he was nudging in a direction of his choosing.

In ten years he had no doubt he would be the foremost player in weapons and technology. Already his hedge company was being recognized as one of the up and coming threats to the established monopolies.

Checking on his… subject again Alexander turned back to his work and double checked on the so called 'Demon Research Initiative' before allowing a smirk to form. The military had helpfully established a multilevel base near the college that he had managed to get decommissioned and with a little nudging had purchased the secret base whole hog from the military. In all it was turning out to be an almost perfect starting place for the new psi-corps.

Already the mental 'shouts' he had been sending out had drawn a sizable telepathic community to the small town, most of them being lower levels with little or no military or strategic value. Still, they were his people, and the corps was always willing to shelter their own.

Unfortunately, he had begun to draw the attention of certain elements that he would have preferred not turn their eyes his way. Wolfram and Hart being the current headache. While his telepathic abilities helped keep him ahead of their teams he had been plagued by them until Giles had managed to find him a method of protection from the 'seers' in their employ.

The fact that precognitives of that level existed in this universe was enough to blow the psi-cop persona's mind. In the Babylon 5 universe the ability to see the future was something of myth and legend, attributed to only the most ancient of species still walking among the stars. In all, it was another thing he needed to keep an eye on. Along with the rapidly expanding telepathic community that Sunnydale now boasted there came the Psi-Hunters, groups that had and hadn't plagued the original Psi-Corps were giving him headaches as well.

Once again checking on his guest, Alexander nodded that he could no longer sense the dark void of a dead mind as the demon began to possess the corpse.

Turning back, Xander noted that several people had been attacked recently with parts of their brains eaten. That made him sigh. While hunter groups had been a problem for the original Psi_Corps, they did not have to deal with demonic psi-hunters, religious whack-jobs and anti-telepath zealots all at once.

In fact the whole thing was beginning to become extremely bothersome and for a moment he cursed the need for him to be an administrator before going back to the paperwork. Bester had always done his best work in the field.

*Bester*

At eight hours after death the corpse twitched and soon after took on the approximations of life once more. Jerking up, the once human lunged at the door and after a moment of struggle began to search for other ways to escape and attack the telepath.

Standing from the table, Alexander lifted the crossbow and aimed it at the vampire before he began the test.

"Mister Coleridge, would you kindly take a seat"

Smiling as the half feral vampire sat down due to the mental trigger he had placed in the dying man's head, Alexander slowly lowered the crossbow. This would definitely warrent some experimentation.

*Bester*

(A/N) Yes, I stole the idea for the mental trigger from Bioshock. I hope you all enjoyed as I really struggled with this one.


End file.
